


Haine maternelle

by Resha_Tsubaki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Tragédie, angoisse, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maman me déteste. Elle a préféré sauver son mari et m'a abandonnée au milieu de cet incendie qui a détruit notre maison. Mais elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Je la rendrai aussi malheureuse que moi. Je tuerai son mari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haine maternelle

**Within Temptation – Forgiven :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJuWvMmGr_s>

 

 

Maman me déteste. Elle a préféré sauver son mari plutôt que moi. 

Mon père est mort lorsque j'avais trois ans, je ne me souviens plus de lui. La seule image que j'ai conservée en mémoire est lui me tenant dans ses bras en me disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Je crois que c'était le jour de sa mort. Je n'arrive pas à me remémorer son visage, je me rappelle juste qu'il portait des lunettes et qu'il avait une mèche rebelle.  Je n'ai aucune photographie de lui ni de moi-même avant mes trois ans. Maman m'a dit qu'il préférait profiter des instants présents plutôt que de passer leur temps à nous photographier. 

Quatre ans plus tard, maman s'est remariée, j'avais sept ans. Il était plutôt gentil mais je ne parvenais pas à me sentir proche de lui. A partir de ce moment, maman s'est moins occupée de moi. Elle prenait plus soin de son nouveau mari que de moi. Je me suis mise à passer mes week-ends à jouer toute seule dans ma chambre alors qu'auparavant on s'amusait toutes les deux. Elle faisait tout ce que son mari lui disait en m'oubliant parfois. Il lui est arrivé deux fois de ne pas venir me chercher à l'école à temps et d'arriver plus d'une heure plus tard, après que tous les enfants étaient partis avec leurs parents.

J'aurais voulu que papa soit toujours en vie, pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être aimée. 

Puis il y a eu cet incendie. J'étais coincée dans une pièce, le feu m'entourait. J'ai appelé à l'aide, pourtant personne n'est venu. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai vu maman et son mari qui sortaient de la maison.

Maman ne m'a pas sauvée. Elle a préféré secourir son mari. Elle me déteste. Je pleurais, je me sentais seule, abandonnée. J'avais si peur... J'ai murmuré deux fois maman puis une fois papa. Et au final personne ne m'a sauvée. Je suis restée toute seule.

J'ai pris une décision. Je rendrai maman aussi malheureuse que moi. Je tuerai son mari.

 

 

Une jeune femme se tenait près d'un lit où un homme était allongé. Il était maigre, blême, des perfusions le maintenaient en vie. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois. Deux longs et douloureux mois depuis l'incendie de sa maison. Gracia logeait chez une amie en attendant de se trouver une nouvelle habitation, bien que cela fût le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. La seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était cet homme allongé devant elle dont elle tenait la main.

Après la mort de Maes, elle n'avait jamais pensé retrouver l'amour et être de nouveau heureuse. À un dîner chez des amis, ils s'étaient rencontrés, parlé puis revus pour finir par s'aimer. Gracia n'avait pas oublié son premier mari pour autant, il gardait et garderait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur, de même que la preuve de son existence. Y penser la faisait atrocement souffrir, si son mari n'avait pas été présent, bien que dans le coma, elle se serait donné la mort sans hésiter. A présent, un faible espoir la faisait vivre, une petite lumière l'attendait au bout de ce chemin ténébreux et tortueux. 

L'explosion soudaine de la poche de perfusion la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Oh non, pas encore... C'était la quatrième fois ce mois-ci que cela se produisait. La machine permettant de mesurer les battements du cœur du patient tomba au sol et se cassa. Alarmée, Gracia se leva et courut dans le couloir afin de trouver une infirmière. L'une d'elle qui se rendait dans une chambre voisine l'aperçut et héla des collègues avant de s'occuper du blessé en empêchant l'épouse de rentrer.

L'estomac noué, Gracia s'assit sur une chaise dans le couloir, incapable de boire une boisson chaude pour se calmer, son ventre la refuserait. Elle attendit une éternité, ressassant les douloureux vestiges du passé. 

 

_« Confirmez-vous que c'est le corps de votre fille ? »_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La douleur ne quittait pas sa poitrine, les crochets lacérant son cœur ne relâchaient pas leur emprise. L'estomac noué, elle ne levait pas les yeux. Pendant quelques instants elle souhaitait oublier, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si la vie n'était pas cruelle. Comme si la mort ne la pourchassait pas encore pour lui prendre ce qui lui était cher. Comme si elle était heureuse. 

Elle revoyait encore la scène devant ses yeux : les pompiers déblayant la maison le lendemain de l'incendie et un médecin lui posant cette question fatidique. Elle n'avait pas réagi, n'avait sans doute pas pu, puis s'était jetée sur le corps plutôt brûlé, incapable de décrire ses émotions à ce moment-là. Elle ne pouvait dire à quel point elle avait souhaité mourir.

Son mari avait inhalé des fumées avant qu'elle le fît sortir, il s'était effondré peu de temps avant l'arrivée des secours qui avaient mis du temps à le stabiliser, le laissant dans un état incertain au moment où cette question lui avait été posée. A présent, deux mois plus tard, il était toujours dans le coma et les médecins restaient sceptiques quant à son réveil. Elle était dorénavant seule.  

Enfin, elle leva son visage en larmes. Elysia n'était même pas à la maison lors de l'incendie, comment avait-elle pu mourir ?

 

 

Je flotte à un endroit. Je crois que c'est le quartier où j'habitais. Je ne suis pas sûre, sans doute doute-je puisque la vue est différente d'en haut. Je contemple d'un œil distrait la ville animée, peu satisfaite. J'avais réussi à endommager ce qui maintenait son mari en vie et il avait fallu que les infirmières interviennent... Une fois de plus. Je pense que je tuerai la prochaine qui tentera de le sauver.

Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Il m'a volé ma mère qui ne pleure que pour lui. Je ne compte pas à ses yeux. Je ne lui manque pas. En fait, elle doit être soulagée. Mais si elle croit pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Si son mari meurt, elle souffrira. Elle connaîtra la même douleur que moi. Ma mort n'avait pas été suffisante, puisqu'elle me déteste. 

« Aucune mère n'est capable de détester son enfant. » 

Je sursaute en entendant cette phrase et me retourne pour apercevoir une dame aux longs cheveux châtains que je n'ai jamais vue. Je me fiche de savoir qui elle est. Elle ne sait rien de moi ni de ce qui s'est passé.  Furieuse, je lui ai crié de toutes mes forces ce que je pensais de sa phrase, à quel point je la haïssais. Elle n'avait aucun droit de me persuader du contraire.

« Aucun enfant non plus ne déteste sa mère. Te souviens-tu du jour de ta mort ? »

Ma bouche, bien qu'ouverte, ne parvient pas à laisser s'échapper un mot. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du début ou de la fin de sa réplique.  Premièrement, elle se trompe sur toute la ligne. Deuxièmement, bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Il y a eu un incendie, j'ai appelé maman au secours et à la place elle a sauvé son mari. Il n'y a rien à redire. 

La dame s'approche de moi et m'attrape le poignet. Tout d'un coup je commence à avoir peur. Qui est-ce ? Que me veut-elle ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas tranquille ? Je me débats désespérément, même si je ne peux rien faire contre la force d'un adulte. Je la sens se rapprocher. Terrifiée, je ferme les yeux. Ce qui arriva ensuite me surprit plus qu'autre chose. La dame m'a prise dans ses bras. Je ne réussis d'abord pas à bouger, trop sous le choc. 

« Souviens-toi de ce jour... »

 

 

Maman m'avait promis d'assister au spectacle de mon école. Cependant, ce jour-là, son mari est tombé malade. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, qu'elle devait rester à ses côtés. J'ai été blessée. Savoir que je ne valais rien à ses yeux m'a fait mal. J'ai pleuré, hurlé tout ce que je pensais de la situation actuelle, que tout aurait été mieux si papa n'était pas mort, que lui, au moins, ferait attention à moi et ne me délaisserait jamais. Je lui ai hurlé que je la détestais. Après quoi je suis partie en courant dans la rue. Je me suis rendue dans le parc pendant un moment puis j'ai songé à quelque chose. 

Je me suis rendue discrètement à la maison, maman n'y était pas. J'ai saisi une bougie que j'ai allumée prudemment puis je suis montée au grenier. J'avais un pressentiment.

J'ai fouillé dans des cartons puis ai trouvé des dizaines d'énormes classeurs remplis de photographies d'un couple dont l'épouse ne m'était pas inconnue et surtout d'une petite fille. Moi. Maman m'avait menti. Il y avait des centaines, voire des milliers d'images de nous trois. Je ne comprenais pas, je me suis mise à pleurer. Maman voulait-elle effacer l'existence de papa puis la mienne par la suite ?  Je fixais d'un regard vide une photographie qui se mit à noircir puis... Brûler. Par réflexe, je l'ai lâchée puis l'ai faite tomber sur les classeurs qui prirent feu.

Je n'ai pas réagi quelques instants, observant ces fragments de vie heureuse disparaître. J'ai soudain senti quelque chose de brûlant au niveau du genou. D'un geste vif, j'ai malencontreusement renversé la bougie qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. J'avais peur. Je voulais appeler maman au secours lorsque je me suis rappelé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Pourquoi viendrait-elle me sauver ?

J'ai porté mes bras à la tête, comme pour me protéger, en espérant que le feu se calmerait bientôt.  Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient, plus le feu gagnait en intensité. J'avais du mal à respirer, je me sentais mal. J'ai voulu atteindre la trappe pour descendre mais elle brûlait. Je me suis dirigée vers la petite lucarne, espérant pouvoir apercevoir quelqu'un pour m'aider. J'avais des difficultés pour bouger, je rampais presque. Je me suis hissée tant bien que mal pour voir maman sortant de la maison avec son mari. 

Maman ne savait pas que j'étais dans la maison, toutefois j'étais trop choquée pour le réaliser.

J'avais si peur... J'avais beau l'appeler, elle ne m'entendait pas. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas m'entendre. Alors j'ai appelé papa au secours. Lui non plus n'a pas accouru.

Et au final personne ne m'a sauvée. Je suis restée toute seule.

 

Non. 

Non.

C'était une erreur.  Ça ne s'était pas passé de cette façon-là. 

Je me suis débattue et la dame a lâché prise. Il faut que j'en finisse. Son mari mourra aujourd'hui même.  Je me dirige comme une furie vers l'hôpital. Je ne me contrôle plus. C'est moi qui ai raison ! Pas elle ! Maman m'a laissée mourir !  

Il n'y a que lui dans la chambre. Tant mieux, je ne serai pas dérangée de si tôt. Avec rage, j'éclate les poches de perfusion, jette par-terre la machine respiratoire.  Rien ne peut plus m'arrêter. J'ai presque atteint mon but. 

Il n'est pas encore mort ? Je vais l'achever sur-le-champ. Il ne survivra pas si je l'étouffe. 

« Elysia ? »

Une voix tremblante et trop familière vient de prononcer mon nom. Non. Impossible. Comment peut-elle me voir ? Pourquoi ? 

Ma mère se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, en état de choc. Il faut que je parte. Vite. Je m'enfuis par la fenêtre en ignorant ses appels. Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle ? Que cherche-t-elle ? Ma vision de tout à l'heure serait-elle véridique ?  Serais-je la seule responsable de mon décès ? Ma mère n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que je me trouvais au grenier à ce moment précis. Si elle n'était pas à la maison, c'était sûrement parce que je m'étais enfuie. Elle était partie à ma recherche.

Alors ma mère m'aimerait, en fait ?

Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir caché les photos et menti à leur sujet ? Pourquoi m'avoir délaissée au profit de son mari ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimerait plus que moi ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvée à la maison. Elle est brûlée mais c'est toujours elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parvenue à le tuer ? Quand ma mère est arrivée, je n'ai plus pu bouger. Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Je n'ai pas réussi à la rendre malheureuse.  Pourquoi ? 

« Elysia ? »

Elle est là.  Je lève la tête.  Nos regards se croisent.  Elle peut me voir.

Pourquoi ? 

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Elle aussi pleure. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien.  Après un moment à se fixer, elle s'approche doucement de moi. Je ne bouge pas, ne sachant que faire.  Elle me prend dans ses bras. Ma mère n'est pas une menteuse. Elle ne me déteste pas ? Elle me demande pardon pour ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.  Je l'enlace à mon tour. 

Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser… Néanmoins, ma voix ne parvient pas à sortir. Je ne peux que rester dans ses bras dans lesquels j'avais désiré me réfugier depuis si longtemps… Elle m'a manqué...

Cependant, ce ne fut que de courte durée. Je sens que je ne peux plus demeurer ici. Je crois que si je suis restée, c'était pour lui dire au revoir. Pourtant, j'aurais tant voulu ne pas mourir... Je veux rester avec ma mère. Juste un peu. Puis encore plus longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas. 

« Au revoir... Maman. »

Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, je suis quand même contente de l'avoir vue une dernière fois et de lui avoir dit au revoir...

Devant moi se tient la dame de tout à l'heure. Je sens à présent l'aura maternelle qui émane d'elle. J'étais trop fermée aux sentiments extérieurs tout à l'heure pour m'en rendre compte. Elle me tend la main en souriant chaleureusement. Elle me fait penser à ma maman. Je peux prendre une main, pourvu que ce soit la sienne en attendant maman. 

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Une mère qui aime ses enfants... Peut-être même trop. »

Une mère aime son enfant. Un enfant aime sa mère. Je crois que la dame en a souffert, comme moi. Car, après tout, j'aimais beaucoup ma maman...

 


End file.
